Friends for Life
by Midnight Sora 94
Summary: Blaze, traumatized by the death of her father when she was young, vows to track down the Sol Emeralds and proceed to finish what her father started. When she meets Silver the Hedgehog, everything changes. The start of a beautiful friendship... or more?


_**Chapter 1: Prologue **_

It was a horrible sight to see… warriors fighting to the death, dark blood splattered everywhere, swords clashing together, no man gave mercy…the battle between the Yorokobi village and the Koi village. Rain was pouring ferociously from the dark sky. Even if you were a thousand miles away, you can hear the vicious battle screams from the bloodthirsty warriors. The two villages were rivals ever since the Yorokobi village had taken control of most of their nation's states.

The Yorokobi had immense power, for they were the holders of Sol Emeralds. Their origin are unknown, all that many know is that great power is granted to those who hold only one. Imagine what would happen if someone had all seven. Jealous of the great power that the Yorolobi had, the Koi tried everything they can to bring them down.

The Koi village had stated that because they had established 3 years earlier than the Yorokobi village, they should have got more powerful than their village, they believe that they should be the rightful owner of the Sol Emeralds. Obviously, the Yorokobi village disagreed. They have been debating the situation for years and they have seemed that they couldn't reach a compromise. The Koi, now out of extreme anger and jealousy, has challenged the Yorokobi in a war.

Should they win, the Koi would obtain the Yorokobi's power, nations, their village, and their precious Sol Emeralds. But should the Koi lose, then the Yorokobi would banish them and send them to the Land of the Dead, a horrible alternate dimension that was made by the Emerald's power. Those who entered the Land has never returned before.

The war has lasted for years and years and both villages were immensely weak to continue fighting, but still neither group would give up. Many citizens send their children far from the fierce battle worried that they will get hurt if they were involved. The King of Yorokobi had also feared for his daughter. He was concerned that she will get hurt. And so he sends his daughter, along with other children, far from the war. The King, determined to gain back his land and to have his daughter back home, had made a great sacrifice. He takes out an ancient book that was hidden in his castle for years and years. The book contains the secrets on how to tap within the Sol Emeralds. The book was passed down the King's ancestors for many years. The first to ever learn on how to unleash the magic of the Sol Emeralds was a grand Sorcerer. It was he who wrote the book for others to learn and since then, no one had ever used the book...until now. The King flipped through the pages of the book. He scans through the pages until he finds what he was looking for. The words were written in dark red blood. The King is aware of the what he has to do in order to do this, but he reminds himself that it was for his daughter.

The King slowly walks onto the battlefield, where lifeless bodies lie on the cold ground. The men of the Koi and the men of the Yorokobi stopped their relentless fighting and watched silently as the King had raised the book over his head. "This battle has gone far enough!" the King yelled "For years, our people, as well as your people, has lived in fear! Our tears and blood...are the the only thing that can ever come of this battle! Please, hear my plea! Let us stop this relentless war! Let us forgive one another and return back to the things that had once used to be our lives... our families, friends, and our children."

The King's speech had echoed all throughout the land. From the side of the Koi, the leader of his army had walked out into the open. "Why should we?! We have spent many years being inferior to you! We shall not stop until **we **are the controllers of the Sol Emeralds!" A hearty yell had come from the Koi army. The King took a deep sigh. "If you wish to have the Sol Emeralds...then so be it." He closed his eyes, tears slid down his cheeks, and chanted "Jewels of enchantment, I wish to summon the power to vanquish my enemies!"

The book that was still grasped in the King's hands started to brilliantly glow. A beam of light had shot right out the pages of the book and went into the sky itself. The Koi, as well as the Yorokobi, stared in awe. A blast of fire had erupted up from the pages and engulfed the King. The flames had taken the King's entire being and all had watched intensly as the Flames began to grow and started to make a form.

The form of a monster... a monster made utterly out of fire. The great beast had gave a thunderous roar. The Koi was rooted to the spot as they watched as the great inferno demon took his hand and stomped on the Koi's army. Though few ran away, a substantial amount of men was terminated. The few that had managed to survive had ran... they ran back to their kingdom to never disturb the Yorokobi again. The rest of the Yorokobi men had gave victorious yell, unaware that the battle was not over yet. The fire demon had turned it's head around and, once it had seen them, began to attack the Yorokobi men.

Surprised by the action of the monster, the Yorokobi had began to attack it. Unfortunately, no assault had given any effects. Even though the beast had used the King as a host for it to exist, in any case, it was still a monster. And like any monster, it's main purpose was to kill all that approaches. The Demon had attacked and terminated all that was left of the Yorokobi army. Once all men were eliminated, the savage was beginning to shrink to its original size. As it reached to it's starting length, the flames that overwhelmed the King had begin to diminish.

The flames were gone and the King had stood right in the very place where the demon was. The King had fallen to the floor and, as tears silently fell, closed his eyes forever more, never to wake up again. Above the body of the King, floated the seven Sol Emeralds, all of which were assembled into a circle. The gems began to glow and each one shot into different directions, far off into the distance.

Months as passed since the great tragedy occurred, and once all was cleared up in the land of the Yorokobi, the children was once again able to return home. The Koi, as promised, was banished to live for eternity in the Land of the Dead. The young princess, who had expected to fall into her father's arms once she had returned, had heard the dreadful news from one of the King's loyal friends, Gardon. The Princess had fallen into depression, she never seemed to leave her room and hardly ever ate. She watched out of her window, day by day.

Until one dark night, tired of bring so isolated, the Princess had escaped her castle and went out to the town graveyard. She silently sobbed as she walked around the tombstones, each one praising men who died for their nation. The largest grave, of course, belonged to the King. The Princess sat right in front of his father's grave, crying in her arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" said a small voice behind the Princess. Surprised, the Princess jumped up. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" A young hedgehog was looking at the Princess. She wiped her tears and said in a strong voice "No, of course not!" The young hedgehog smiled. "It's alright to cry, you know." said the hedgehog. The Princess glared at the silver colored hedgehog, who was just smiling at her. He extended his right hand out to her, helping her up.

"What's your name?" asked the hedgehog.

"Blaze. Blaze the Cat."

"That's a nice name. The name's Silver. Silver the Hedgehog."


End file.
